a new world in a old time
by dragonborndemonking
Summary: One day I'm camping in a forest the next I'm in a forest being attacked by monster and getting help from them. what will happen M for violents and eventual lemon


Disclaimer I don't own legendz only the characters I create. Don't read if under 18.  
All right guys this is my first story so go easy on the comments please. I would love to get some help with making my stories. I'm not too good with names so if you guy have a better name for it tell me. Alright with that said and done on with the story. "This is talking out loud." *This is thinking.*

It was a nice cool day for a camping trip. Me and my troop from boy scouts were going to Coyote Lake. (Their the same characters as the ones in my first story since they are self inserts.) I'm 5'10, red brown eyes or so I'm told (one darker than the other), 15 years old, and somewhat long blonde hair. I'm calm, quiet, easily no noticed, antisocial, and depending on my mood cold and mean. That's me on the outside but on the inside I'm different. I'm psychotic, creatively evil, and insane (maybe that's why I love that world so much.). I have one of those two sided minds. That side is not one you want to fuck with unless you're like me, Jeremy, or you're a true friend. My friend Jeremy is in my troop too but unlike the other asshole he is actually my first and only true friend. I have other friends but like most people there not my true friends. He is like me personality wise but he is more outward about what is on the inside than me and a little less creative. He has short dark brown hair, 5'11, and brownish green eye (but I'm not so sure about it. I'm color blind a little.) And has glasses. When we got there I got out and stretched and looked around. It was a good spot we had a good size table, a big open field, the lake at one side and the forest at the other. It was nice and cold most people hate the cold but I love the cold and not a fan of the heat. It looked like a good day for a trip but little did I know some of us would not go home ever again. We all sat down ate our lunches and set up camp. When we were done we played some games like capture the flag and tackle football. When it got dark we made a campfire but I went to bed because I like to sleep unlike most people and went to bed to get sleep before the noise people "go to bed." I tried to go to bed but I couldn't for some reason I felt like I was wide awake like my body was excited for something. I shoke the felling off but I couldn't go to bed for hours because the noise people decided to sit in their tents for awill but eventually I did.  
When I woke up I was being kicked like usual. "God Dammit why the fuck every time." I grumbled. "I'm awake; I'm awake stop kicking me dammit." "Just get out here know." He sounded frantic. I checked my watch it was 12. *Ok I over sleped but why the fuck was he so fantic.* I got dressed and climbed out. I looked around "ok what do you... want." I looked around in shock we were in a completly different spot in the middle of a forest. "Where the fuck are we?" "I don't know but half the other troop is gone and the adults are too." I looked and noticed that too. "What the hell is going on?" I was scared but not as much as everyone else because to my surprised that I was somewhat calm. "Where's Jeremy?" I looked around and didn't see him. *Shit now I'm stuck with these assholes.* "calm down I'll take Noah and Justin to look for help ok." "Ok." I took Noah and Justin with me to find some help because they weren't panicking as much as the rest and they were also fast to get away from danger. We walked for hours looking for help but we didn't find any one. We almost fell off a cliff at some point. We stopped to rest. I didn't want to because I felt like someone was following us but we couldn't walk any further. I walked to rest and sat down *Dammit there should be a house be now what the hell.* I looked behind us and felt the feeling again. *I hope whatever is following us won't kill us.* after a few minutes I got up and walked over to them. "Ok let's go." "Why there's nothing out there." I opened my mouth to tell him off but I heard "Flame blast." behind me. I turned around. "What was tha- O-shit move." I jumped to the side on the ground as I saw the stream of fire fly to us. I covered my head as it flew by. I flipped around to see if they are ok. All that was left was the charred remains of their bodies. "Shit wha-what that." Then I heard "Dammit I missed. O-well I can have fun with the last one." I turned and saw an 8 foot tall demon with red skin and two horns on the side on his head and one between his eyes in armor. "Hello human." Smoke came out his mouth as he spoke. "What the fuck are you." I crawled backwards. "What you haven't seen a legendz before." he said with a smile "A legend." His smile faded "You haven't have you." I shoke my head One side of me hoped he would leave me alone if I told him but the other knew he wouldn't. His smile came back bigger than ever. "O-really? I'm going to have fun with you. I'll give you ten seconds to run. 10, 9, 8..." With that I stumbled trying to get up and ran. "Here I come human." "Shit. Shit. Shit." I heard something fly by me and saw a fire ball explode in front of me. "Hahaha run human run. Hahaha." I ran as fire balls flew by. I ran for about an hour and somehow out ran him. "Where'd you go human I will find you." In the distance. I ran until I came to a clearing and collapse. "I'm alive. Fuck how I did that." I lade there for a minute. Until I heard a female voice say "What do you want human." I scrambled to get up and saw a dragon. "Shit." I turned around. "I won't hurt you human." I turned back around. "How do I know that?" "Well if I wanted to kill you I would have awill ago. I've been here longer than you." "Ok." I sat back down and calm down but didn't let my guard down. I got a good look at her. She was an anthro version of a dragon with a black hat black skin tight shirt, (which might be skin but she has pants so I think it's a shirt) black jeans, black gloves and a belt with two pistols. She had white skin, about my height, long red hair, red eyes, and wings but the weirdest part was that they looked like metal. There was a long silence but she broke it "I'm surprised most people would have ran away by now." "Its proply safer here than out there." "True I'm reon by the way." "Domenic." "O good I now know the name for my food." "What." I jump up. "I'm just joking sit down." I sat back down. "Don't do that not after what happened and I have no way to defend myself." "I was meaning to ask about that." I told her about the demon that attacked. "Lucky you." "I want to know why he called himself a legend there was only one of him." "Well legendz is the name for our species." "You're a legend?" "Its legendz with a z and yes there are different forms of legendz dragons are one of them. Here's a sword." she threw me a sword. "Where did you get this?" "Made it." "How did you just make it?" "How do you know I just made it? Hummm." "Because you didn't have it on you." "True." "How." "Magic." "Fine." "I shouldn't be here this isn't my world." "What do you mean?" I was about to answer when. "Human where are you!" I jumped up. "Shit he found me." "That's Roy." "I don't care what his name is I got to go." I ran to the other side of the clearing and ran in to the forest just as he existed it.  
Pov change reon (For you guys who don't know what a Pov is. It is a point of view and this will happen often in this story.)  
*Well then.* I got up and stretched. Roy came out of the forest just as Domenic went in. *Lucky basted indeed.* "What do you want Roy." "O nothing much reon just have you seen a human run by and if so where did he go?" "Now why would I if I did?" I felt domenic's power stop. From the moment I saw him and some I felt his power it was rare for humans to have power. "From one friend to another." "We aren't friend Roy." *Why is he still here.* "Really we aren't friends?" "No we aren't and these lands are mine so fuck off." "Is that really how this is going to go?" *I can either fight him or let him have domenic.* He was different I knew that not because his power every human had powers but they were wasted. I put my hands on my guns. "This is my land if you don't like it fuck off." "Too bad kind of liked you." He grabbed his great sword. I pulled out my guns. "I will kill you." "O-really with those things just because you have the only ones doesn't mean shit." He charged at me and lights his sword on fire. *Fool.* I shot him but it just bounces off him. *What.* I light him up but he just kept coming. He got to me and slashed me from my shoulder to my hip. Then he kicked me in my stomach. I flew 20 feet then hit the ground and rolled back up on to my knee. "What the hell how did you." "My skin is a lot harder than last time." "I don't need these to beat you asshole." I made two swords appeared in my hands. I felt domenic's power disappeared. ""I will kill you." I charged forward but he side stepped it easily and hit me in the back with the butt of his sword. "Is that all the metal dragon can do?" "Fuck you." We fought for a long time but he just stronger he got allot of good shots in whall all I got was a few scratches in his armor. He raised up his sword and I crossed my swords to block. He brought it down on me. I tried to push him back but he was too strong and I was pushed to my knees. *Shit he's going to kill Me.* I thought about domenic *Why the fuck did I do that he was just a pathetic human.* It was like he was reading my thoughts. "You know you may have lived if that human helped you." "What." "Yes he had power but he didn't know how to use it so maybe not." "Fuck you I don't need help from humans." "O-well suckes for you." He pushed his sword down more. *Shit.* "I know how about this I could melt your swords and kill you." His sword began to smoke and droppes of molten steel started to fall. "Or you could surrender to me and live." "Fuck you. I don't surrender." "Too bad it looks like I am going to kill the legendary metal dragon." His sword melted through my'n. *Shit* He raised his sword. "It looks like pride has killed you bitch. Hahaha." He brought it down. I close my eyes and prepare for death. As the blade hittes the ground, blood flew into the air.  
Pov change domenic  
I stopped and hide behind a tree and lisined. *Why the fuck would she not give him where I Am.* I was deep in thought until I heard gun shots I turned around and looked at the fight and saw the bullets didn't affect him. *What the hell he's bullet proof shit.* When she got back up. She yelled something I couldn't hear and two swords appeared. I watch in shock. *What the hell how did-.* I look at the sword she gave me. *That how she made this.* I looked back and saw she was losing. *I have to help her but.* I looked at the sword and back at the fight. *Fuck.* I ran away and kept running until I came to a cave. "Fuck." I sat there for a minute. "Why are you here?" I turned to the mouth of the cave and grabbed my sword and saw a dragon. "Not again." "You want to fight human?" "No." "Then put you sword down I could killed you awill ago." "So I'm told." I mumbled "What was that?" "Nothing." I sit down. "I'm crystal." "Domenic." "That's new." "What never seen a person named domenic before?" "No. but you human usually have long arrogant name. But then again they usually try to kill me." "You want me to be an arrogant basterd trying to kill you." No this is a good change." "I shouldn't even be here." "What do you mean?" This isn't my world." "You have to tell me more than that and I want to know why you look like shit." she sat down and I told her my story. "I want to help her because she helped me but what can I do." "You can use your powers." "What powers I got no fuck powers." "So you don't know." "Know what?" "You have powers that humans in this world used to have but all squandered." "How did they do that?" "They submitted to some legendz will and to get it unlocked." "Wait so you can unlock it for me." "Yes. I can but I won't." "Why." "Because if I unlock it for you. You will have half as much power as you could if I didn't and if I did you would basically sell your soul to me." "What. I guess thanks for not doing that but how do I unlock it then." "First you have to find out what it is." "How? Can't you see what it is?" "I can't and I don't know how to find out you have to find out on your own." "Ok thank you." I got up. "It is up to you to help her or not so make a good choice because it will help you in the future or kill you." "Ok." I ran towards where the fight was *I hope I'm not to late.* When I got there She was on her knee and he was raising his sword for the final blow. I ran forward unsheathed my sword and jumped into the air. "It looks like your pride your end bitch." "I'm your fuck." I slashed him down the middle of his back. "Fuck." His sword moved to the right and barley missed reon's head. As the sword hit the ground his blood flew into the air. He turned around and swung his sword at me. I landed on the ground and jumped back and avoted getting chopped in half. "Phew that was close." "Sup bitch." "You motherfucker." "So you decided to fight." "Yep." "But you attack me from behind you coward." "A rule of an assassin use the element of surprise." "You think you can win because you cut me." "No because I'm smarter." "Domenic run dammit!" "No you helped me now it's my turn." "You're dead human." He slashed at me but I rolled under it and cut him on his knee. He turned to attack and I couldn't move fast enough and kick me in the stomach and knocked the breath out of me and made me fly into a tree. "Fuck." I tried to get my breath back and stand up before he got to me. But before I could he kicked me through the tree. I landed on to the ground with my vision was going black. "Shit that didn't work." He walked forward and stepped on my chest. He put pressure on it. "Fuck." I tried to push his foot off me. "That's what you get human for fucking with me." I felt my ribbes crack. *I going to die.* "Well you did do better than that bitch over there which reminds me I have to finish something first before I kill you." "F-uck you." But before I blacked out I heard a voice in my head "Finally it my turn you did well I'll kill him for you." And that was it until I woke up. I sat there looking up at the roof. When I realized I was still alive I sat up and fell be down because of my back pain. "Fuck why does my back hurt so much." "Well that's what happened when you get your ass kicked through a tree." I looked to my side and saw reon next to me. I stared at her blankly. "What?" "I don't know if I should be pissed or happy that it wasn't a dream." "What's that suppose to mean." "Nothing" "Thanks for helping me though I wouldn't have made it without your help." "Well if it wasn't for me that wouldn't have happened." "Yeah that's true you fucked me over." "You didn't have to help me get away though." she smiled "It didn't seem like you got away I mean he still kick your ass." I smiled too. "Yeah your right." We sat there in silence for a minute before I said. "So how long was I out?" "3days." "Shit yeah my group is probably dead." "I thought Roy killed them." "No there are more people I think." "So what happened after I blacked out?" "When did you black out?" "The time I stopped moving." "If you act like that I won't tell you." "Sorry, sorry around the time I was kicked through a tree." "Well I killed him while you distracted him."  
Pov change reon.  
I sat there waiting for death but it never came. I heard the sword hit the ground and Roy scream. I opened my eyes and looked up in surprise. I saw domenic jump back before almost being chopped in half. "Sup bitch." *What the hell is he doing.* "Domenic run dammit!" "No you helped me now it's my turn." "You're dead human." I looked back down and closed my eyes in pain because of my wounds. I looked back up and saw him get kicked into a tree. *You dumass now we're both going to die.* I leaned back and fell on my ass. Now I wasn't putting less pressure on my wounds. "That better. We're fucked." I looked to where domenic flew and saw Roy coming to me. *Shit I need to do something.* "Well your friend is screwed." "You killed him then." "Nope I'm killing you first." When he got to me he kicked down on me back. "Just kill me you fucker." "O I will but I want this to be memorial I am killing the legendary metal dragon the unkillable beast." "Fuck you." "Maybe I'll take you head as a trophy like the human." The air suddenly became frigid. *Thank god crystal's here.* "Alright time to die bitch." I close my eyes. *Crystal please.* but before the blade hit me it stopped by "Is that all you got your a flame demon this youngling I'm stuck with can think of better ways than that." He spun around. "How the fuck are you still moving." *Who the hell is that it doesn't sound like crystal.* When Roy moved out of the way my eyes widened. I saw domenic standing there with not a scratch on him but he was different. He had slivery white hair, glowing light ice blue eyes, and his voice sounded like two people talking at the same time. "Domenic run." "I'm not domenic well this is his body but I'm frostwing." "I don't care who you are I'm still going to kill you human." He charged forward towards him. "What's with you young people now these days kill this, kill that. This is why humans tried to wipe out our species. You guys have no sense of honor." Roy tried to chop him in half but he jumped Roy's sword and kicked him in the and made Roy flew 30 feet. I just stared in shock that he made Roy fly so far. Roy just spun  
around to face him lying on the ground. "What how." "I told you I'm not domenic. Do you need more proof?" "Fuck you." "I'll take that as a yes. Glacier True form." He snapped his fingers and a mountain of ice formed around him. *What the hell how could he do that.* "You coward you can't hide from me I will end you. Fire canon!" I looked back at Roy he was on his feet and on fire. He shot a ray of fire at domenic. When the fire touched the ice I heard "shatter." than an explosion. The force of the explosion pushed me back. "Hahahaha I got you fucker." *Why did that happen he couldn't have killed him could he.* "It seems he was all talk. Now it's your turn. He started to walk towards me. *shit.* "If that is all can I talk to the woman." "What." Roy turn around the dust slowly dissipated and were domenic was standing there was a dragon. "Who the fuck are you." I told you already I'm frostwing." He had blue and black skin, the same hair and eyes but a deeper voice (I didn't think it could get deeper.) that sounded like a normal person. He had shining new armor and the sword I gave him and was examining it. "You know I've seen better sword." "I make the best swords in the land." "No ironwing does." "You mean the elder metal dragon." "Yep." "He's die a long time ago." "Every thing goes to shit when we elders are gone." "Wait what you mean we elders." "Enough talk it time to fight." Roy got over his shock and charged at frostwing. "Fool if you just leave now I'll let you live." "Never." "Fine you and your pride can burn in hell. Freeze." He snapped his fingers and froze Roy. "Shatter." He swung his arm back and snapped his fingers and made Roy explode. I just stared mouth gaping "so where were we?" "Remained me never to get on your bad side." "O yes I remember now. You ask why I said that because I'm the elder of the ice dragon clan." "What but how all the other dragons besides me, crystal and shade are dead." "Easy because me and another elder where put into Domenic's body to help him survive. Without us he would have been killed when he was born and I'm pretty sure Domenic's brother is still alive. Human form." He slowly became human again. "But why he's human." He mumbled something that I didn't hear. "What'd you say?" "Nothing important." "So what he can now use the power of the elder ice dragon?" "Nope he has to unlock it first and when he does he will look like I do now and I will go to the after live." "So he said something about not being from this world what does that mean." "Well to save him we had to remove him from this land. He was made for this world not his." "But-" He cut me off. "I can't answer any more questions my time is short I'll answer them next time but I will tell you this you must stay with him because he needs you and you need him. You are the reason he will fail but you are also the fire that will light his path." He stared to change back to human form "Wait what you mean." "Until next time but don't tell him about this because I want to see his brother before I cross over." with that he was back to normal domenic and collapized. *What the hell did he mean.* I looked at his body for a minute then pick him up and cared him to crystals cave. When I got there I told her what happened as she fixed me and domenic up and she told me what domenic told her. "So what now." "I don't know wait for him to wake up I guess." "Well you own me 100 gold." "What. Why." "Easy you and your friend here are sleeping in my home and using my supplies." "Fine." I handed her a bag of gold. "Thank you." She smiled "Greedy ass lizard." I mumbled "What?" "Nothing."  
Pov change domenic  
"Good job then." "So what are you going to do now?" "I guess go find my group." "I thought you said they were dead?" "They might be still alive and I need to find one of my friends." "Ok when do we go?" "You don't have to go with me." "Yes I do." "Why?" "Because you own me money." "What why!" Because I got my ass kick for you, I made you, and crystal over here is a greedy ass lizard." She pointed over her shoulder at crystal. "I didn't notice you. How much?" "200 gold." "What the fuck. Is that a lot?" "Yep." "Ffffuck. So you are making the man who just got in to this world, that is poorer than shit, and got his ass kick for you 200gold." "Yep." "How do I find these people? Ok we'll leave in a minute.  
Alright guys that was the first chapter of this series and hopefully not the last. So if you guys can give me so advice on making it better and give me a better name for the story. Alright with that said and done I'll see you next time


End file.
